Flame Of The Night Sky
by laFia
Summary: To alter one's fate, a god seeks help. To avert one's fate, a young man crosses between realities. To prevent one's fate, they will change the world itself. That boy will be saved, no matter what. Shounen-ai. Yuri/Luke.


**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership on _Tales of the Abyss _or_ Tales of Vesperia_.

I will say this just in case someone is wondering: I'm not abandoning _The Light Of Change_.

It's just since I already gathered enough courage to post a Tales fanfic, I guess posting another one wouldn't really hurt.

For any TOV fan, I have to admit and apologize in advance because I **never** play/watch/read anything about TOV aside from webcomics and fanfics. I only have the general knowledge of the party members' personalities, so there might be some (read: _a lot of_) OOCness. And that's also the reason why the only Vesperia element in this story is pretty much just some of the characters.

Main pairing will be **Yuri x Luke**. _This is non-negotiable and will not change_ as that is basically the whole reason I made this plot. You can blame Pixiv site for their wonderful fanarts and fanfics of this pairing.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai and OOCness.

This chapter is beta-ed by **IHaveNoIdea8**.

* * *

Most people of Terca Lumireis were familiar with the _Tales of Yulia_, a fairy-tale of prophecies and humanity's struggles against fate.

Though for Yuri, it was not just a mere story.

Ever since he was sixteen years old, he kept having dreams about _Tales of Yulia_ from the main hero's point of view. He could see how one _lost, confused boy_ who was struggling with his own identity, had to fight at the same time against destiny to protect the world.

He could feel the boy's anger, despair, pain, joy. _Everything_. And it was all so different compared to the general story that everyone knew.

Maybe it was just his imagination playing with him, yet slowly as the years passed, a feeling of wanting to protect bloomed inside Yuri's heart.

_He wanted to protect that boy._

But it was a fairy-tale. It was not real and Yuri knew that.

So he bottled in his desire and said nothing.

* * *

Out of every way to die, this had to be the most uncomfortable one.

Drowning.

In a frozen lake.

He cursed his own mistake for being caught unprepared. Amidst all the battle against those monsters that ambushed their group, he got pushed into the lake. In his fatigue and with all of his wounds, he had no stamina to swim his way out. Now he could only hope his friends would be safe.

The last thing Yuri heard was someone shouting his name, then the darkness consumed him.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he immediately noticed he was being surrounded by some kind of light, but the brightness didn't hurt his eyes.

The next thing he noticed was the fact he was floating in the middle of nowhere. His brief search by looking around to see if there was an exit also seemed to be ended in failure.

It was then a _ball of flame_ suddenly appeared in front of him.

Taking a step back in surprise, he quickly corrected his form into a defensive one.

"What the hell are you?!"

**[Peace, Child of Wolves. I mean you no harm.]**

"... What did you just call me?"

**[Child of Wolves. That is your name.]**

As he deemed it was safe enough, Yuri began to relax his stance a bit. Alertness was still prominent in his body language though, in case this unknown entity decided to turn violent.

"... The hell you are talking about. Who are you anyway?"

**[I am the seventh fonons sentience. Humans know me as Lorelei.]**

"W-wait a minute! _Lorelei?_ But Lorelei is... just a fairy-tale?!"

**[For you people of Terca Lumireis, it might be just a fairy-tale. But let me assure you Auldrant is very much real.]**

"Then... he is real. _Luke_ is real, right?!"

**[The Light of Sacred Flame, fragment of my soul is indeed real. And he is the reason why I am here. Child of Wolves, I need to ask a favor from you...]**

"Favor?"

**[You have seen his memories, am I correct?]**

"... Memories? You mean those dreams are—"

**[No matter how hard I try. No matter how many times I have to rewind the whole thing. The end will always be the same, the Light of the Sacred Flame will disappear for the sake of the world.]**

The voice sounded so regretful and pained in the same time, it made Yuri wonder how many times Lorelei had tried and failed.

**[The only way to change this result is by involving Outsiders, people who are beyond Auldrant itself. And that's why, Child of Wolves... I want you to save my beloved child.]**

A blink.

"... Me? Why me? Obviously I'm flattered that you think I capable of saving your... _child_, but still— why me?"

**[I have been searching in many worlds, be it Aselia, Sylvarant, Tethe'alla, Ephinea, and even here in Terca Lumireis. You, Child of Wolves, are the one most affected with the memories I shared.]**

"So those dreams were really your works," grumbled Yuri.

**[Correct. Many want to help my beloved child, but you are different. You want to protect him instead...just like I do. That's why I'm here... to take you to Auldrant if you agree.]**

"And if I don't?"

**[You are going to refuse?]**

"You are asking me to leave my friends, my companions, my home, everything to save one man. Let's say as much as I want to save him...it's still a bit too much of a price, isn't it?"

**[... Very well... If you refuse, then I will send you back to live in Terca Lumireis and find another person.]**

"... That's it? You are not going to convince me or anything?"

**[I'm not going to force you, Child of Wolves. The last thing my beloved child needs is someone who might blame him for my interference. You may have the strongest wish out of everyone else, but you are hardly the only one.]**

"I see..."

Honestly Yuri didn't know what to think here.

He didn't want to leave everyone, but he couldn't deny he often thought that _if only Luke was real..._

This was probably the toughest decision he would ever make.

**[It's alright to be selfish for once, you know.]**

He scoffed, "I thought you are not going to try to convince me?"

**[And I'm not. If you want to say no, then say it. If you want to say yes, then say it. Sometimes being selfish doesn't always mean a bad thing. After all in the end, what leads the Light of the Sacred Flame to his demise is his selfish selflessness.]**

"Selfish selflessness, that's a contradiction if you ask me."

**[I'm sure you are aware of what I mean.]**

And Yuri did. He truly did.

Images of his dreams flashed in his mind.

In fear of death, that vermilion boy decided to discard his life. In wanting of happiness, that vermilion boy couldn't even forgive himself. In hoping for love, that vermilion boy shied away from affections, thinking he didn't deserve any.

**[My only wish is for him to get a chance to taste some happiness he deserves. Even if it just for once.]**

He could almost hear the endless apologies, the familiar chant of "_I'm sorry_" over and over again, but never ever "_forgive me_".

He could see a fading hand reached out for a help—any help—only to be stopped when it was just a breathe away.

He could see a fake smile hiding the despair, remorse and tears in their owner's eyes.

He could see a boy's life cut short—way too early before his time—leaving trails of regrets and sadness in people he left behind.

And he remembered his deepest desire.

**_'I want to protect that boy.'_**

Yuri found his answer.

* * *

In ND1996 Luna Redecan, Remday 24th, under a full moon a boy was born.

He was named Yurius Vel Kimlasca-Lanvaldear.

* * *

**AN: **This is pretty much a test drive chapter, so I probably wouldn't continue this story until I get to significantly somewhere with _The Light Of Change_.

As for the timeline, this pretty much happened **post-game**. So Terca Lumireis is saved and heroes are no longer needed, at least in a global scale. Don't think too bad of Yuri's decision, m'kay? :D

Also before anyone started questioning my creativity (lol) since once again I picked Kimlasca Royalty to change. I just want to make it a bit ironic for Yuri, who is quite well known for his 'noble-hating' attitude, so tadaa! Yuri is now a Royalty. But why Kimlasca? Well, there isn't much to change in Malkuth really. Peony is awesome as he is and you have to admit most of problems in ND2018 are pretty much because of Kimlasca and her prosperity prophecy. And I also want Yuri to interact with Luke as soon as possible, which wouldn't happen if Yuri is in the enemy country.

Nevertheless, please do tell me what do you think with this plot. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
